Take Care Of Your Self
by twxnkle
Summary: Alex Abrams thought singing and dancing is all that what would happen in her junior year not falling in love with foreign exchange student Rory Flanagan.HIATUS! Rory/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Awful lot of empty chairs in here." Mike Chang sighed from his spot next to his girlfriend Tina. Both teens looked sad.

"This is a disaster. This is not the way that senior year glee club was suppose to be." I agreed even though I wasn't a senior but a junior like Blaine.

"Look you guys, I know this is going to be hard. This isn't how I pictured starting out this year either."

"Than I guess we have our work cut out for us." Finn said while coming into the choir room with an attractive blue eyed boy. He had the most cutest face Alex's ever seen. It was innocent yet playful and he looked like a fallen angel.

"What happens when the Pope dies?" Finn asked rhetorically.

Kurt the atheist answered, "Heaven I think."

"You get a new Pope. There's always new talent to be found, always a new voice. Right Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue answered a soft yah.

"Well everybody I'd like to introduce my friend Rory Flanagan. He's interested in joining glee club." Alex's breathe got caught in her through when she saw the fallen angel's smile, it was indeed heavenly.

"Can this kid even sing?" Asked Quinn in a bored tone.

"I sing in mass every Sunday. I love American music. If you don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this song to my family who I miss so much." Alex started blushing thinking of Rory's Irish accent and him saying dirty things to her in that sexy accent. She was breathing a bit more heavily and Artie looked at her questionably. She shook him off.

As soon as the music started Alex had a smile on her face. She's always loved this song it was beautiful and when Rory started to sing it was too much for her. She almost exploded at the way he looked in the light and the way his eyebrows bounced. When started to sing in a higher voice, she was lost at words.

After he sang his beautiful song he came to sit down in between Finn and Alex.

"Your name is Rory? Like Rory from Doctor Who?" The small brunette asked the boy sitting next to her.

"Uh yah." He said sending her a curious glance. She studied him intently. He was hot…very hot. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a smile to die for. He also had an Irish accent which is a plus. She's always liked an Irish accent since she's watched the movie P.S. I Love with that one hot Irish guy. Irish accents make her lady parts tremble.

"So _Rory_… we're you from?" She asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"Derry Ireland." He said with a charming smile. She smiled a shy smile back and turned towards Artie who poked her. She got out of her seat and said bye to the boy dressed in green.

"I got to go home. Bye Rory." She said and exited the room with her brother.

"You okay Artie?" She asked her brother seeing him as proud as ever. She had a suspicion that because he was directing the school musical of West Side Story, he had a huge ego booster.

"Perfectly fine." He said and left without another word.

Rachel ordered an all glee girl meeting to talk about something that was so so important in her life. Alex didn't care as long as she didn't have to stay in the auditorium with her brother watching people dance or sing. It wasn't as if she didn't want to listen or watch the people in the musical, it's just she didn't want to do it then. And because Blaine was in the musical, Kurt didn't want to do anything other than wait or watch his boyfriend which ended making Alex lonely.

Rachel knock using the thing those judges use in court and said, "This emergency meeting is now in session. Now I realize that we're a house divided but I need advice from my girls. The last time I called a meeting like this was during our Madonna lesson and all of you were wildly unhelpful. But it's been two years now and we've all grownup, so I'm optimistic." Rachel finally stopped her babbling enough for us all to roll our eyes.

"Finn and I were" She took a big breathe. "almost intimate." She sighed.

Tina gave in her two cents and asked, "Almost? What happened?"

It was now turning into a gossip circle and Alex wasn't one for gossip. "He ran out. I just-I wanted my performance as Maria to be realistic as possible. And when he found out that's why I was doing it, he got really really hurt."

"Of course he was hurt."

"Yah that's really bad Rachel."

"I know I know, I feel terrible. And know I realize I was just doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Do you want my advise?" Quinn asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and looked up at Quinn with lost puppy dog eyes.

" Just wait." Quinn said sincerely.

"Just wait?" Whispered Rachel.

"Look what happened to me." Quinn said and shrugged.

"You could of used protection." Tina told Quinn like it was a rule.

"I'm not just talking about getting pregnant, I'm talking about losing something you could never get back. It changes you, it makes everything more complicated." All the while Quinn was saying this Rachel was nodding to herself.

"I also think you should wait." Santana said to Rachel. Most of the room looked over at her in shocked. Since when did she care?

But of course being Santana she had to make a rude comment about it. "Speaking of experience, Finn is terrible in bed."

"Santana that is not cool." Tina said backing up Finn and Rachel.

"What? If Rachel wants my sloppy seconds, she should at least know the truth." Santana looked at Rachel seriously. "It was like being smothered by a sweaty out of breath sack of potatoes that someone else soaked in body spray."

Brittany said out of the blue, "I lost my virginity at Cheerleading Camp, he just climbed into my tent-" She shrugged. "alien invasion."

"Okay well then I guess it's settled. Obviously things are heating up between Finn and I, but I think we should wait."

"Losing my virginity was a great experience for me, because I was with someone I loved. It happened this summer. Mike and I talked about it for a while because we knew that the first time would be something we'd want to remember forever." Tina said clearing Rachel's thoughts.

Alex stopped listening and got up.

"Sorry guys I'm a virgin and all, but James Phelps doesn't know me so I'm not in love."

Alex left the room and walked towards her locker. When she got to her locker she took out her messenger bag and looked in the mirror.

She was pretty. She had doe eyed blue eyes, short straight brown hair, and a few freckles here and there. She did have glasses which were common in the Abrams family and she was kinda short. She was about 5'3 which was smaller than average for a sixteen year old girl. She was curvy and she loved that, but the pressure with having a good body was having stupid lima-losers trying to get with her.

She sighed and closed her locker. She turned around getting ready to leave but something was slammed into her. They both fell to the floor in a big heap

"Ugh" They both groaned.

Alex looked into a pair of baby blue eyes and almost melted away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Rory." Alex said in a worry tone. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red. Rory had the same facial expression except he was stuttering.

He quickly got up but ended up tripping on Alex's messenger bag and fell back on Alex. Both their faces became even more red when Rory ended up making their body seem more close, as in Alex in between Rory's jean clad legs and Rory's head in between Alex's neck and shoulder. To put it in a word would be awkward.

"Uh" He started to stutter.

They both heard a wince and then Rory was being picked up. Alex thanked Finn in her mind and accepted his hand.

"Thanks Finn Hudson." Rory began. Alex was frozen, just thinking about how close they were made her shiver. Rory did look good close up with his beautiful baby blue eyes and fluffy brown hair that made you want to run your fingers through it.

"You okay?" Rory asked Alex in a high voice. Alex was snapped out of her thoughts and took a sideways glance at the Irish boy.

"Perfect." She said airily. She sighed and turned to both boys that were looking at her intently. Finn was standing awkwardly to the side and Rory was still trying to capture his breath. She was still red in the face and was a bit clumsy in her steps.

"I have P.E. next…" She was trying to make an excuse but was obviously failing. "Bye." She said lamely and walked with her head down to the girls locker room.

"So what's the newest scandal?" Kurt asked Alex as they were sitting on the bleachers in the gym, with their P.E. clothes on.

"Nothing Kurt, you know I'm not one for gossip." She sighed and fiddled with the extremely short shorts she had to wear to P.E.

"Well I am." He declared shortly, then got a sly smile on his porcelain face. "So I heard something happened with you and a Mr. Flanagan."

Alex sputtered and felt all the blood in her body climb up her neck leading to her face. Her eyes were wide and were blinking rapidly.

"Nothing happened between Rory and I so…shut up." She pouted and was looking any were except Kurt. Because of that she ended up looking at Rory's perfect arse in those horribly small shorts. Kurt easily saw what she was looking at and scoffed.

"Of course only you would stare at someone's ass like it was Lady Gaga. Admit it Alex you have a crush on Rory." They occupied girl stopped checking out the Irish boy and turned to Kurt.

"I wouldn't call it a crush, if I just want to fuck his brains out." She said simply.

Kurt's eyes went wide and his face turned red. He whispered harshly into her ear., "You know I don't like to talk about sex, I'm still a virgin."

"Join the club Kurt, you already know I'm a virgin." They both looked at each other and got up and went to their designated locker rooms.

Alex was settled in one of the middle rows in between Coach Beiste's guy friend and Ms. Pillsbury. She was enjoying West Side Story's performance so far and was smiling at everyone's funny accent.

"You came with your mouth o-hen." Alex started to laugh at Rory's failed attempts at speaking with a Spanish accent. It was hilarious, even Puck and Tina did a better job at speaking with an accent, but then again they don't have an accent to begin with.

"We need to work on this kid's 'diction." Coach Beiste whispered to Cooter. He just nodded and returned to watching their performance.

"Without a doubt the best musical McKinley's ever done." Mr. Shue commented to Ms. Pillsbury. Ms. Pillsbury nodded then said, "We'll see, it was a risqué artistic choice putting the Jets into 'America', but Artie insisted…I just hope the people go with it, you know?"

The music started and Santana started to sing softly to 'America'.

"Puerto Rico. My heart's devotion, let it sink back in the ocean. Always the hurricanes blowing, always the population growing, and the money owing. And the sunlight streaming, and the natives steaming. I like the island Manhattan, smoke on your pipe and put that in."

After that the music became faster and everyone started to sing and dance. They was a lot of talented kids in the group which made no sense that glee club barley had members.

"Here you are free and you have pride." The Sharks started.

"Long as you stay on your own side." The Jets sang defying the Sharks.

"Free to be anything you choose."

"Free to wait tables and shine shoes." The Jets sang rudely to the Sharks.

The Sharks started dancing and singing again and eventually finished the song with Santana to bask in the applause.

Everyone stood up and started to clap including Alex, for that besides 'I Feel Pretty' was here favorite song from West Side Story.

"Great job Artie!" Alex exclaimed to her brother as soon as she came up to him after the show.

"It was great wasn't it?" His asked his sister. He was oozing excitement and pride.

"Spectacular." She said and sighed. "You wouldn't mind if I go congratulate everyone else, would you?" He shook his head and went to talk to Ms. Pillsbury.

"You guys were wonderful." Alex said to her fellow members and bit her lip looking at Rory.

"Thanks Alex." Blaine said in his always happy voice. She just shrugged like it was no big deal and walked over to Kurt.

"Hello officer, come to arrest me?" She asked jokingly to Kurt. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too Alex." She inspected his uniform and whistled out slowly.

"Blaine you are very lucky my friend." She bit her lip nodding. Blaine looked at her and saw that she was checking out Kurt. He like his boyfriend just rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to jump my boyfriend." He said challenging Alex.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I'd want to jump both of you." She gave him a triumph like grin. He just laughed and hugged her.

"Blaine she's just joking, I already know who she really wants." Kurt said slyly to his boyfriend.

She gave him a menacing glare and turned toward Brittany and Santana. "You guys did great too."

They both smiled and said thanks.

After telling everybody 'you did great' or 'good job', Alex turned to Rory who was talking to Artie.

"You came with your mouth o-hen." She said in a fake Rory voice. Both boys turned towards her and laughed, although Rory was a bit red in the face.

"You did wonderful Rory." She said sincerely to the Irish boy. He smiled nervously. "You too…wait I-I mean thank you." He was looking down now.

"Wanna head home now Alex?" Artie asked his sister. She nodded.

"Bye Rory. See you tomorrow."

Both siblings left the auditorium together talking about the musical. Rory just stood there with blush to his cheeks looking at Alex's backside which by now already left. He sighed and turned towards the students and teachers who were talking. All he had on his mind was the retreating form of Alex Abrams.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored." Artie said to his sister. She paused her episode of Doctor Who and turned to her brother.

"Then why are you in here?" She asked in an annoyed tone. She was just sitting there watching The Eleventh Hour when her brother rolled in. It wasn't as if she didn't love her brother it was just she was in her Who Mood.

"Great question…bye." She asked him were he was going and he simply said out. He strolled out of her room and slammed the door. She sighed and turned towards Matt Smith's beautiful face on pause. She smiled and pressed play.

She wasn't like her brother, sure she was smart but she wasn't Artie smart. She was short and Artie was tall when he was out of his wheelchair. There were a lot of differences between the two. She liked the differences they made her…well different. She also didn't have a lot of friends, sure she was comfortable with the glee kids but she was only friends with Blaine and Kurt. Kurt because he's Kurt and Blaine because he's Blaine. She guessed Rory was another friend but she never really talked to him, she was too shy and unlike her brother Alex got the blushing in the family, which means she blushes constantly.

"Oh well." She whispered to herself. She turned her head to the part were Matt Smith or The Doctor took of his raggedy clothes and put on his tweed jacket. She smiled and watched the rest of the episode in content

x

Alex walked into the choir room a bit late after she went to the restroom. As soon as she stepped in the door way she was bombarded with Puck singing a song about wanting to bang a teacher. She was shocked to say the least and raised her eyebrow when she saw the Other Asian and Hobbit doing back up.

"Whoooo" Mr. Shue said after the performance was done. Alex with the rest of the room started to clap. She smiled at Rory's choice of clothes. Looks like he really isn't a leprechaun after all, she thought. She smiled at the thought of Rory, who has became a common thought in her head like breathing or eating. Over the time he's been her he's been so sweet to everyone and Alex liked the cute and sensitive type of guy. Plus that accent was so sexy she could have died. She smirked, he has also been a guest star in some of her sexual dreams. The dreams she had could blow any porn star away. She giggled and blushed.

Kurt looked at her quizzically and then saw her blush. Raising his eyebrow he nodded towards the Irish boy sitting in front of the pair. She nodded and giggled some more.

Mr. Shue rose to congratulate Puck. "Puck, guys, spectacular! What a way to start off this week!" Mr. Shue exclaimed impressed. "You guys didn't even need an assignment to work on this. You just did it!"

Of course Little Miss Berry had to ruin the fun. "Mr. Shuester, while the performance was excellent particularly the drumming, don't you think the subject matter is a little too inappropriate?"

"Well it depends what Puck's intent was when he chose his song." Alex looked at Puck wondering what was his intent.

Alex followed Puck's line of vision and sucked in a bit of air through her nose. Puck had the hotts for Ms Corcoran? How? When? What happened to Zizes?...Wait didn't she dump him?

All those thought were swimming in Alex's head when Puck said, "I guess I just uh dig Van Halen."

"Alright rock on." Mr. Shue said nodding not catching Puck's lie. Everyone started to clap again including Alex who narrowed her eyes at the oblivious Puck. She stopped narrowing her eyes to look at Rory. He really was enjoying his time-in her shock-Ohio. Sure Ohio was great but she would rather be in freakin Ireland right now.

Mr. Shue dismissed the class and Alex hurried along with the crowd. She walked to her locker which was luckily across the hall from Rory. Rory being the oblivious one opened his locker not noticing the hungry eyes roaming up and down his body. Yah Alex knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help it. She was a sixteen ear old hormonal girl. Hormonal girls have needs, and she needs to get that boy.

Oh great I sound like Santana when she goes all Lima Heights on someone, Alex thought sadly. She smirked and closed her locker getting ready to walk over to Rory and put he horrible flirting to use. She wasn't horrible at flirting…she just wasn't good. She started to walk to the Irish boy when an arm looped through hers and took her down the hall.

"What-what are you doing?" She asked Kurt franticly while being dragged down the hall way. "I was just about to use my horrible flirting skills to seduce Rory."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Like you would ever stop blushing while doing that."

"I bet you were blushing when you did it with Blaine." She said teasingly after getting over her shock. He immediately blushed and whispered harshly in her ear, "How do you know that?" She smirked and didn't look at him when she answered coolly, "I didn't…till now."

He sputtered for a few seconds then glared at her. She stopped before they entered their French class and turned him towards her.

"Don't worry Kurt, you know I wont tell anyone." She grabbed his hand and entered the French room dragging Kurt with her. I wasn't going to tell anyone, I mean who would I tell, she thought.

"So-" She said turning to the boy sitting to her right. "How was it? Having Blaine's sweaty body that close to you?" She saw him sigh and turn red. He was clearly embarrassed and wasn't going to tell him in the middle of the classroom. "Fine don't tell me yet. You, me, and Rocky Horror Picture Show at my house this weekend?" She asked the boy hopefully. It wasn't as if he could say no, they're best friends and the only other person Kurt hangs out with is Blaine. Blaine would say sure, he could hang out with his parents or something.

Kurt and Alex's sleepovers were always fun no matter what. She would collect her musicals and Kurt would bring the candy (low fat for him). Then, they would go run through the Wal-Mart like crazy people and buy stuff like Nutella, Reese's, and magazines like Vouge for Kurt and J-14 for Alex. Then, they would go back and watch the movies sitting in Alex's movie collection and then fall asleep.

Kurt nodded and turned to retrieve his notebook and pencil. Alex smiled and got her things out. It was going to be a fun weekend.

"Hey guys, Mr. Shue asked for an emergency meeting in the auditorium after lunch!" Rachel ran away from the pair and skidded to a stop. She turned back and shouted through the hall way. "Tell Rory and Artie too!" Alex watched the short preppy girl run across the corner and looked at Kurt.

"I-" Alex started.

"I'll go tell your brother." Kurt said smirking and briskly walked down the hall way. Alex grumbled to herself and went to tell the foreign exchange student.

Alex wound her way towards her locker. The combination was easily entered and Alex was placing her books in her bag getting ready for lunch. She stole a glimpse at the locker across her's and smiled. He was there. She looked both ways to make sure nobody would capture her for her own good and sighed. No one was there.

She closed her locker shut and strolled towards his locker. She really wasn't sure how she would say this. Even thought she was just going to tell him they had a meeting after lunch, she had to put some style into it. She leaned casually against the locker waiting for him to close it. She was going for one of the cool "shut your locker and surprise someone" thingy that always happens in movies and stuff.

"Hey Rory." Alex said to the boy as soon as he closed his locker. He looked surprise for a moment then smiled one of those smiles that made her melt.

"Hey Alex." He said in his adorable Irish accent. No that almost made her melt. She smiled a shy smile and bit her lip looking at the floor before looking back up at the charming young boy.

"We have a meeting after lunch." He looked at her quizzically then simply asked, "Pardon?"

"You know glee club, we have a meeting in the auditorium after lunch. Mr. Shue wants everyone there." He smiled and nodded.

"Would you like me to walk you to lunch?" He asked her cautiously. From what Rory heard was that Alex didn't really befriend that much people and was a little shy. He wanted to be her friend, well more than friends and was surprised to have her talk to him. Sure they talked once when he barely started in glee club and he loved listening to her small voice. It was small but lovely non the less. He was even more surprised when she approached him now.

Rory snapped out of his state and turned to Alex who was blushing madly. "Yeah sure." She said like she couldn't believe him.

He grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the cafeteria not believing his luck that she hadn't made up an excuse or ran away.

While Rory was quietly thinking Alex's mind ran one-hundred miles per hour. She was holding his hand and her hand wasn't horribly sweating which in her case was a normal occurrence when holding anyone's hand except Kurt's. She looked at their knotted hands, then to Rory who was sporting the biggest grin she's ever seen, and finally turned her attention to Kurt who was standing next to her brother raising an eyebrow. She just bit her lip and shrugged. In response Kurt smirked and directed his attention to Artie who was talking adamantly to the boy standing before them.

He had a lot of ideas and was ready to put them into action.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Alex asked with wide eyes. Her mind wasn't commuting what was going on.

"Yah Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to me. It's no big deal." Kurt said to the short girl standing in front of him. She sighed and let him go to the office of HBIC herself.

Alex whistled a bit to herself then turned to the rest of the glee kids who were talking amongst themselves. She sighed thinking about all the friends she could have had if she wasn't shy. She was seriously uncomfortable in front of the glee kids even though she's known them since she started high school. It just was never her thing; making new friends, being popular, and especially singing in public. Singing in public would always be traumatizing for her even though she knew she had a great voice. She sighed once again and focused her eyes on the people at the table.

"You okay?" Rory asked the small girl to his left. He saw she was mentally fighting with herself and decided to cut in.

"Of course Rory." She said looking up at him. She didn't realize they were that close to one another. To anyone else it would have looked as the pair were about to kiss, but to them it was anything but romantic. Alex looked back to the ground red in the face, cursing that Coach Sylvester took her best friend. Rory blinked a few times before letting out a breath and turned to Alex once again.

"So, how are yah?" He said sporting an adorable grin. Alex couldn't help but smile as she was about to answer. The two were interrupted by a bell signaling the end of their lunch period. The whole group of teenagers sitting at the table including Alex and Rory rose and headed toward the auditorium.

Rory slipped his arm over Alex's tiny shoulder and continued to walk down the hallway not noticing the huge blush on her cheeks.

"Oooh look it's the leprechaun and his girlfriend the dwarf." Santana called while walking away with Brittany. Alex looked at the back of Santana's stupid head with a murderous glare. Rory's eyes were wide and his cheeks a bit flushed. Alex always hated when Santana did that. It had started last year when Alex started to have a crush on the blonde cutie Sam Evans. Santana found out instantly and teased Alex constantly. It all turned out to a big mess when Sam and the rest of the glee club found out. Alex hasn't trusted or forgave Santana since.

The group of kids walked into the auditorium in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked before anyone else could.

"Shelby told us she had something to show us-what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked with confusion. Everyone was confused and a little angry at the fact the two teams were both there.

"Mr. Shue said the same thing." Finn said in his confused voice.

"Let me guess, he wants to combine choirs for sectionals." Santana said in a bored tone. "Well it's not gonna happen the Troubletones are gonna be here to stay. So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage." Santana finished with a cocky little smirk.

"Look you guys we could compete with out being enemies. I mean we don't have to be vicious."

"No I think we do soft-serve. See the Troubletones are three-F's Fierce, Fem, and Phenomenal." She said.

Alex had enough. "I didn't know being feminine meant being a whore." She said stepping up in front of the group of kids facing Santana with no sign of backing down.

"What did you say short-stuff?" Santana asked the shorter girl with a menacing glare.

"You didn't hear me? Like what I called you by what you really are? Must be the injections." Santana made a way to hit Alex but Alex was hauled over Finn's shoulder.

Santana laughed. "Looks like shortie over here has a little help from Pillsbury Dough Boy. Oh and guys hurry up, go get some paper towels we have to keep Finn wet before we could roll him back into the seat."

"Okay you know what Santana? Finn is in great shape a-and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities." Alex quickly high-fived Rachel's hand.

"And Rachel your mustache is thicker than a middle easterner's." Santana said with a shrug.

Then music started to play as Mr. Shue came out of one side of the stage playing a guitar. Ms Corcoran sated to sing softly to Lady Gaga's You and I.

Kurt grabbed Alex's hand and sat her down next to him. The two leaned on each other with calm smiles. Alex turned her head to Rory, he was smiling like he always did which made her smile widen.

The auditorium filled with applause as the two adults bowed.

"Mr. Shue, Shelby, I think we could all admit that that was weirdly amazing. But what was exactly the point?" Rachel said in a happy voice no longer mad at Santana's insult to her or her boyfriend.

"That sometimes bringing together two conflicting things, can create something totally unexpected."

"Well we're not combining glee clubs Mr. Shue."

"Not what I'm talking about. Shelby and I agreed that with sectionals coming up for both of us, it's time we all got serious-with some friendly competition."

"Each group is going to put together their own mash up to perform head-to-head."

"The first annual McKinley High Mash Off." Mr. Shue said and Ms. Corcoran finished.

Everyone cheered which didn't make any sense to Alex. Shouldn't we be practicing instead of pre-competing?, she thought.

She exited the auditorium with Kurt's hand wrapped in hers.

"So what was that? You know the whole hand-holding, arm-over-shoulder thing?" Alex looked at Kurt with a shrug and a blush.

"I don't really know. He just took hold of my hand and put his arm over my shoulder. He smelled good though." She finished with a dreamy sigh. Kurt looked at her strangely.

"I thought you wanted to fuck his bones, not fall in love."

She just grumbled and looked away from his questioning glance.

"He's just really…sweet." She replied lamely. Kurt just laughed.

A/N I am seriously sorry for not posting in like forever but I read a few comments and knew I had to post something soon.

Thank you to **shippolove844**,**Sammyjo2694**,**Dolphin0150**,**Rose235b**, and **Rory-is-my-baby**. You guys inspired this chapter.


End file.
